


Voyeuristic Tendencies 5: Tony's Turn

by Darthelwig



Series: Voyeuristic Tendencies [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Tony's been wanting this for a long time.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Voyeuristic Tendencies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1069145
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Voyeuristic Tendencies 5: Tony's Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherMarvelGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/gifts).



> As promised, it's Tony's turn.

“Voyeuristic Tendencies 5: Tony’s Turn”

By darthelwig

++++

Tony didn’t want to stay at the Avengers compound for a whole weekend, but Cap had been insistent.

“Team building, Tony. You’re not part of the team building if you’re never here. Give me one weekend. That’s all I ask,” Cap had said, and he had capitulated. He had no good reason not to participate, after all, and he hated Cap’s disappointed face. God, anything but the disappointed face.

So here he was, participating in team-building training games and trying not to get himself punched in the face. It was just so hard to do when he was so...hard. It would help if Maximoff wasn’t wearing her uniform. Jesus. Who decided she needed cleavage on the battlefield? Who thought it was smart to have a woman with tits like those running around in a damn corset? It was a good thing he had the Iron Man suit. His erection was uncomfortable but concealed, and it made it a thousand times easier to pretend he wasn’t ogling her like a randy schoolboy at every opportunity.

Though the wink she threw his way during a pause in training left him absolutely sure she knew what state she had him in. Damn woman. He hoped Vision wasn’t a jealous man-bot, or he might end up with a laser through the chest before the weekend was over.

He was all too happy to clean up and head to bed, away from the woman who seemed to want to tease him at every turn. He couldn’t resist taking the opportunity while he showered, though, to let some of the tension out. He gripped his aching cock and stroked himself hard and fast to the memory of watching her be fucked right in front of him, so close but so far away. She’d been so goddamn sexy, split open on Vision’s dick, long hair in disarray and full breasts looking absolutely mouthwatering. He’d wanted her so badly, still did.

He wasn’t looking to make it last, and he didn’t, coming hard in just a couple of minutes. Afterwards, he finished washing up and then collapsed on the bed in his pajama pants. Burying his face in a pillow, he finally fell asleep.

Only to be awoken sometime later by the sound of his door. He sat up and turned on the bedside lamp to reveal the object of his obsession standing in the doorway with her mandroid lover behind her. His eyes were drawn to where Vision had a hand caressing her stomach and hip through the flimsy dress she was wearing.

“Wanda?” he asked, so confused. Why was she even here, in his room? His tired brain was struggling.

She moved towards the bed, hips swaying with every step, so enticing. The hem of her dress brushed against her thighs and brought his attention to the smooth skin exposed between her thigh-high socks and her dress. Fuck, she dressed like a naughty schoolgirl, a Lolita designed to break him in so many pleasurable ways.

His cock was rock hard and tenting his pajama pants, and it throbbed almost painfully when her eyes dropped to his lap and she bit her lip. God, he wanted this girl so bad.

“You’ve been a good boy, Tony. You deserve a reward,” she said. From behind, Vision slipped her cardigan off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Then he reached around and began to unbutton the front of her dress, baring her to Tony’s hungry gaze. Her bra was bright red this time, a thin, lacy little thing that did a poor job of hiding her pretty nipples. Vision didn’t unbutton the dress all the way, stopping at her waist, but he pulled the dress open to fully expose her to Tony.

“Fuck,” he muttered, taking her in.

“I know what you want,” she said, bringing his attention back to her face. Her gorgeous face with those impossibly green eyes and full lips.

“Yeah?” he said hoarsely. “What do I want?” He wanted, so much. 

“Don’t play dumb,” she scolded. “It doesn’t suit you.” Her long fingers plucked at her nipples through the lace barely covering them, tugging and soothing in turn. “You want these.”

He could only nod helplessly. She squeezed her breasts and hummed as she moved her hands lower, fingertips playing at the hem of her skirt.

“You want this,” she said as she inched her dress up little by little until her naked pussy was bared to him. His jaw dropped open and he was sure he made some sort of moan, but he was barely aware of the strangled sound the sight dragged from him. His cock was gonna rip a hole through his pants at this point. It hurt and he wanted to soothe it by burying himself in her slick, wet pussy.

She dropped the fabric back down, hiding her sweet center from his gaze and breaking the trance she’d had him in.

“What are you doing?” he rasped.

“Giving you what you want,” she replied. And then she was climbing onto the bed, approaching him on hands and knees, looking like his every wet dream come to life.

“What about...?” His eyes flicked to Vision. She sat back and glanced over her shoulder at the man in question. The smirk on her face when she looked back at Tony sent shivers down his spine.

“Vision is here to observe.”

She reached for the waistband of his pants, slid her fingers in and tugged, and Tony could only stare at her as he raised his hips and let her pull his pajamas off. His cock slapped against his belly when it was released, already leaking and ready to come. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned in slowly, lowering her face to his cock. Her breath was hot, hair falling over her shoulders to brush against his legs, and he could barely breathe, much less think. All of him was focused on her, and how close he was to experiencing what he’d dreamed of for so long.

She licked a long stripe along the underside of his cock and he nearly came right then and there. He bit his lip and held onto the remnants of his control by a thread. _Grannies, baseball statistics, slimy politicians..._ It had all helped before, but fuck, he wasn’t watching from the sidelines anymore.

His eyes closed and he swallowed hard, head tipping back helplessly when she took him in her mouth. Hot and wet and sucking... Her tongue was working absolute magic around his cock. He was gonna come and he didn’t want to. Not so fast. She’d barely even _started_.

She moaned around him, and he raised his head to the hottest sight he’d ever seen. Wanda’s head was in his lap, her ass in the air, and Vision was behind her with his face buried in her cunt. It was too much, too fucking hot...

He came without warning, gripping the bed sheets as he gave a hoarse cry and spilled himself in her mouth, down her throat... and Wanda sucked him down like she couldn’t get enough. She licked and sucked him even as he became too sensitive, until he made a weak sound of protest.

She buried her face in his hip and he could feel her sucking a mark into the skin there as Vision continued to work her on his tongue. The man slid a couple of fingers into her and she shuddered against Tony. He watched as Vision fucked her on his hand, rough and sloppy and wet, and jumped when she nipped him as she came, her entire body shaking. He stroked her hair as she rocked and shook apart on top of him.

As she came down, she pressed kisses to his stomach, working her way up his chest, tonguing his nipples and sucking marks onto his skin. Her fingers closed around his cock and he was surprised to find he was already hard again. God, her power over him was almost scary.

She stroked him as she straddled his lap, then moved her dress aside so she could press her bare pussy against his length, and oh my god, she was so fucking _wet_ and hot. She rocked against him and he grabbed her hips to guide her, thrusting back at her as best he could. She pulled his head down to her breasts, and he wasted no time in nipping and licking her hardened nipples through her bra, until she yanked the fabric down and gave him unfettered access to those perfect little points. He feasted on her, sucking and tasting everywhere he could. She was so responsive, so goddamn perfect.

Then she shifted and he was suddenly inside of her, and he groaned loudly at the feel of having her wrapped so hot and tight around his cock. She shuddered as she began to ride him in earnest. Tony forced himself to breathe, forced himself to focus. If he wasn’t careful, this was gonna be over way too soon.

He glanced at Vision, who was standing now, pants down and fist moving on his cock, face still wet from her pussy. He seemed to have no problem with this, so Tony let himself enjoy the moment without guilt.

Wanda had her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself as she rode him, slow and deep. She was so breathtaking, moving over him, lips parted and eyes hooded with lust. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her, needing to taste her sweetness. She kissed him back hungrily, little whines escaping her.

It wasn’t long before she began to twitch and shake, her pussy gripping his cock hard as she came again. She ground against him, dragging out her pleasure, and he let her take what she needed. He grit his teeth as her tight cunt threatened to milk him dry, determined to hang on. He didn’t know if this was going to happen ever again, and there was one more thing he wanted before it was over.

He laid her back on the bed and rolled her over onto her stomach. She was pliant and willing as he pulled her up onto her knees and pushed her dress up over her hips. God, she was beautiful. He dropped his face to her pussy and sank his tongue into her. She tasted just as good as she looked, and he ate her like a man starved. Her moans and whines urged him on, built his lust into an inferno. He sucked her clit and she bucked against his face uncontrollably. He knew she was close to coming again, so he pulled away and positioned his cock at her sopping wet entrance.

Pushing inside her again, at this angle, with her stretched out beneath him like a porno, was absolute heaven. He fucked her hard, letting his lust loose. His frenzied rhythm had her almost sobbing in pleasure, and she pushed back against him, meeting every punishing thrust.

Then Vision was there, pulling her up onto her elbows, and Tony watched as Vision fed her his cock while he fucked her. She was a marvel, managing to take Vision’s dick while Tony pounded her.

It was perfect, it was sexy as fuck, and Tony gripped her hips hard as he buried himself as deep in her pussy as he could and let go, his vision going dark around the edges as he came harder than he ever had before. With what little thought remained in that moment, he slipped his fingers around to her pussy and rubbed her clit until she convulsed around him, finding her own release yet again.

Tony felt so weak afterwards, so drained, that he collapsed to the bed and could only watch as Vision came in her mouth, telling her how beautiful she was as he did so. His eyes slipped closed as he listened to Vision’s words and Wanda’s answering moan.

And he woke up with a start. He looked around blearily, sleep clinging to him, but the morning light showed him alone in his bed. He looked down and realized he was still in his pajama bottoms, and the sticky mess in them left him with little doubt about what had happened.

“Fuck. A wet dream? Really?” He sighed. That’s what he got for his fixation on their resident witch. He really needed to get laid. “Cap owes me,” he muttered as he got up to shower yet again.


End file.
